Amor
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Un sentimiento que surge de muchas maneras, a primera vista, a primera derrota o incluso en el choque de dos espadas...Serie de one-shots, el rating puede subir en futuros capitulos, muchas series involucradas.
1. A traves de una mira

Aquí les dejo mi más reciente serie, como antes también es crossover de animes y videojuegos.

Cada capitulo es único y no esta relacionado con los demás, cada capitulo involucra un par de personajes puestos en situaciones nuevas, así que en teoría este fic es un AU.

Algunos capítulos no serán muy largos, pero igual espero los disfruten…

Vermillion aun continua, estoy esperando a que el manga presente el nuevo diseño de Rukia (si es que cambian su diseño) para utilizarlo en el fic.

Disfruten!

**

* * *

**

Amor

"**A través de una mira"**

**Por: Ralf jones**

Jamás dejaba de asombrarla lo hermoso que el mundo era, la belleza que se ocultaba a solo pasos de ella.

Aquella planicie cubierta de nieve era, al igual que el resto del mundo, realmente hermosa.

Incluso si solo podía mirarla a través de una mira con cuatro líneas que formaban una cruz en el centro. Gracias al aumento en la mira podía apreciar de mejor forma lo blanco de la nieve y las nubes grises de derramaban luz desde el cielo.

Aquel campo era hermoso…a pesar de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos…

Gallia contra el Imperio, tanques azules y rojos, soldados con uniformes azules contra las figuras cubiertas de armadura y ropas rojas…

Guerra…

Desde su posición en una colina cercana, Marina Wulfstan tenía una muy buena visión del campo.

Podia ver a sus aliados y a los enemigos, enemigos que eran solo presas esperando ser devoradas por ella. Pues ella era una cazadora, la depredadora que se encargaba de devorarlos.

A sus 24 años Marina ya tenia la lista mas larga de enemigos muertos en toda la armada de Gallia, su habilidad era insuperable, casi legendaria.

Un suspiro escapa de sus pálidos labios, y nuevamente coloca su mirada en la mira de su rifle. Su posición es perfecta, al estar acostada boca abajo en la nieve su presencia es fácilmente ignorada.

La cruz en el lente de su mira se centra en una nueva presa, un soldado que se cubre de manera hábil tras un muro de costales, disparando su rifle sobre su cabeza (Scout).

"Nuevo objetivo encontrado".

Su cuerpo se tensa, sus manos se aferran con más fuerza al cuerpo de su rifle mientras que su dedo índice se mueve para colocarse sobre el gatillo.

"No es nada personal…" y no lo es, ninguna de las muertes en la guerra es personal, solo habia hombres y mujeres luchando por sus países.

Marina contiene su aliento y suavemente presiona el gatillo…

**¡BANG!**

Los disparos y las explosiones parecen detenerse por un momento, Marina vuelve a respirar dejando escapar el aire que habia retenido…y la cabeza del soldado imperial se mueve bruscamente a la derecha al momento en que la bala impacta con su cabeza perforando su casco y acabando con su vida.

Su cuerpo se desploma en la nieve tras la barrera que habia estado usando para cubrirse, la nieve bajo su cabeza se torna roja.

"Dulces sueños…" y con un suspiro Marina abre el cerrojo de su rifle, el casquillo de la bala sale expulsado y el cerro se cierra de nuevo, el rifle nuevamente listo para disparar.

Marina pasa una mano por su rostro, el material de su guante es frio al contacto con su piel, lentamente mueve el fleco de cabello oscuro que cae frente a su rostro y lo coloca en su lugar…sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Fallar un disparo por culpa de su cabello seria demasiado insultante para ella. Su ojo derecho se mueve (el único visible) nuevamente hacia la mira.

"Nueva presa encontrada…" esta vez es un artillero (shock trooper), la metralleta en sus manos dispara sin cesar, sus acciones imposibilitaban el avance de los soldados de Gallia.

Marina contiene el aliento nuevamente y alista su disparo…

**¡BANG!**

La ametralladora deja de disparar…

El cerrojo del rifle se abre nuevamente para expulsar el casquillo vacio del proyectil que ahora se alojaba en la cabeza de otro soldado imperial.

Y las mismas acciones vuelven a tomar lugar un par de veces…

Matar era casi como una rutina…

Contener el aliento, jalar el gatillo, abrir y cerrar el cerrojo. La única variación real era en los momentos donde debía recargar su rifle.

Matar era…una tristeza, pero debía hacerse, al matar a sus objetivos garantizaba la supervivencia de sus aliados en el campo de batalla.

A través de su mira recorre el campo de batalla, buscando a aquellos enemigos que parecieran presentar el mayor obstáculo para sus compañeros.

Y entonces encuentra a su nuevo objetivo…

Su uniforme es diferente al de los otros imperiales, no, su apariencia era completamente extraña para ella.

Su piel era oscura, nunca habia visto algo así, su cabello era color negro, cortado casi a rapa. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una coraza de acero color gris, un cráneo en el centro de un engrane era su emblema, pantalones de combate negros y botas del mismo material que su coraza cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Era alto, tal vez ligeramente mas grande que Largo (Y el era muy alto), pero los músculos de sus brazos eran definitivamente los mas grandes que Marina hubiera visto.

En sus manos cargaba una ametralladora como todo artillero (Shock Trooper), pero la francotiradora no podía evitar sorprenderse por la manera en que se movía.

Corría agachado, moviéndose velozmente, algo que normalmente seria muy improbable para una persona de su tamaño. Avanzaba rápidamente, disparando y cubriéndose rápidamente para volver a avanzar.

Sus disparos eran certeros, obligaban a los soldados de Gallia a detener su avance y cubrirse. Los soldados imperiales lo seguían, tomando inspiración de su manera de combatir.

Nunca habia visto a un artillero moverse de esa forma…

Gracias al aumento en su mira Marina podía verlo claramente, aquel hombre estaba sonriendo, sus labios se movían en palabras que ella podía leer fácilmente.

"**¡Vamos, ¿acaso eso es todo lo que tienen?"**

"**¡Demuestren que son soldados soquetes!"**

Era un simple mercenario…no era tan difícil deducirlo.

Extremadamente diestro en el combate, posiblemente ni siquiera apoyaba las ideologías del Imperio. Como mercenario solo trabajaba para el mejor postor, y al elegir trabajar para el imperio habia sellado su destino.

Debía morir…

La cruz de su mira se centro en la cabeza del desconocido, Marina contuvo el aliento, su dedo índice se postro sobre el gatillo suavemente, sus manos tomaron con mas fuerza el rifle.

"Adiós…"

**¡BANG!**

Y aquel extraño se desplomo hacia la derecha…lanzando su cuerpo en un rápido giro de combate, cubriéndose en una de las barreras de costales cercanas.

Los ojos de Marina se abrieron de golpe, no podía creer lo que habia pasado, ella nunca fallaba. Pero la escena al otro lado de su mira no mentía, su disparo habia sido fallido.

Sus instintos rápidamente entraron en acción, sus manos se movieron por si solas abriendo y cerrando el cerrojo para preparar el rifle. Nuevamente volvió a asomarse a través de su mira, pero aquel extraño ya habia desaparecido, los soldados imperiales corrían en todas direcciones en retirada.

La batalla habia acabado…

"Cariño estoy en casa".

En un instante Marina se giro, tratando de apuntar con su rifle a quien estaba tras ella, pero estaba en desventaja, su mirada se encontró con el cañón de una ametralladora, desde su posición en el suelo no habia manera de que pudiera ganar el duelo.

"Vaya, pensé que el mismo diablo estaba tratando de volarme la cabeza, pero en vez de eso me topo con una linda chica" el humor en su voz era genuino, no habia sarcasmo ni odio "Pero no es que me este quejando, prefiero mil veces a una belleza como tu…"

Su presencia era imponente, estando cerca parecía ser mas alto (no ayudaba que estuviera de espaldas en el suelo). Aquel hombre de piel oscura contemplo a la francotiradora por un momento.

"¿Cómo fue que esquivaste mi disparo?" la voz de Marina era firme y decidida, no la intimidaba en lo mas mínimo el hecho de que estuviera encarando a su posible ejecutor.

El hombre lanzo una mirada al cielo "La luz se reflejo en la lente de tu mira, lo demás fue suerte" y una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro "Además, no puedo morir, mi mama no me dio permiso".

En ese momento Marina llego a dos conclusiones, o ese hombre estaba loco o simplemente era muy, muy…carismático (estúpido).

El hombre nivelo su arma contra su hombro…

Habia llegado el momento, Marina estaba segura de eso, no tenia miedo, eso nunca, pero lamentaba el hecho de que no podría seguir los pasos de su padre y volverse una cazadora famosa, lamentaba el hecho de que no podría regresar a las montañas donde habia crecido.

Su mirada recorrió lentamente la planicie de nieve que la rodeaba, al menos era parecido a aquel lugar del que guardaba tan hermosos recuerdos.

"No tengo miedo a la muerte…" y sus ojos se cerraron después de lanzar una ultima mirada al cielo gris "La soledad y la oscuridad siempre han sido leales compañeras".

El ritmo de su corazón se acelero de golpe, el momento habia llegado, su vida estaba por acabar.

Y entonces el familiar toque de un guante hizo contacto con su rostro, los ojos grises de la francotiradora se abrieron en sorpresa. Con delicadeza el desconocido movió a un lado el fleco de cabello negro que cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro para poder verla claramente.

Un par de ojos grises se encontraron con los ojos negros del extraño, tal vez fueron minutos, tal vez segundos, Marina no estaba segura.

El hombre dejo escapar un silbido "Vaya que eres linda nena" y después se retiro dando media vuelta y descansando su arma contra su hombro de manera despreocupada "La batalla acabo, y parece que perdimos, así que este tren regresa a las vías".

Y así como así…aquel hombre se desvaneció del campo de batalla.

Marina continuo luchando en la guerra, la lista de sus victimas siguió en aumento. Su mira recorrió múltiples campos de batalla, acabando con las presas que encontraba, nunca fallaba.

Pero también buscaba aquel hombre que habia logrado sobrevivir, aquel que la habia hecho fallar.

Pero nunca volvió a verlo en los campos de batalla, el simplemente habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Y ella ni siquiera habia logrado averiguar su nombre…

Eventualmente la guerra llego a su fin, así brindando una época de paz a las tierras de Gallia.

Marina logro convertirse en una cazadora legendaria, famosa por nunca dejar escapar a su presa. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con su reputación, porque habia dejado escapar a la presa mas importante.

Con su objetivo de sobrepasar a su padre como cazadora cumplido, Marina se retiro a las montañas, viviendo en una pequeña cabaña, la única compañía que tenia era un pequeño zorro que habia encontrado herido y que habia curado.

Muchos hombres habían sido atraídos por su belleza, pero ella era una belleza distante y solitaria. Y eventualmente fue aceptado que la belleza Marina Wulfstan, como algunas cosas en la vida, radicaba en el hecho de que no podías tenerla.

Algunos años pasaron…

Marina ahora de 27 años era conocida como la famosa cazadora que vivía apartada del mundo en las montañas, la hermosa mujer cuya belleza parecía aumentar al estar rodeada del blanco perpetuo de la nieve en las montañas.

La ex-francotiradora pasaba sus días cortando leña de los arboles muertos que rodeaban su cabaña, conseguía agua de un rio cercano y se alimentaba a ella y su zorro mascota con la carne de los animales que cazaba.

Una vida tranquila…siempre la habia deseado.

Un día mientras volvía del bosque cargando la leña para avivar el fuego de su chimenea, su pequeño zorro dejo escapar un pequeño aullido, la clase de aullido que le indicaba a Marina que algo estaba cerca.

Marina apresuro el paso y deposito su cargamento al pie de la puerta de la cabaña, a girarse encontró una silueta aproximándose.

Una silueta que le era extrañamente familiar…

Aun vestía el mismo uniforme con la armadura gris, el frio no parecía afectarle a pesar de tener los brazos y cuello descubiertos. Era el, la presa que habia logrado escapar años atrás.

El hombre que le habia perdonado la vida…

Finalmente el se detuvo a unos metros frente a ella, el zorro se escondió tras las piernas de su dueña, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar.

"Hola cariño, estoy en casa" tanto la sonrisa como la frase eran las mismas de años atrás, pero esta vez Marina estaba preparada.

"Bienvenido a casa…"

Y el avanzo cerrando la distancia entre ellos, sus enormes brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la ex-francotiradora en un cálido abrazo, Marina por su parte hizo lo posible por rodear su cuello con sus brazos (era difícil por la diferencia en altura).

Un momento después se separaron, habia una dulce sonrisa en los labios de Marina, y el posiblemente era el primer hombre que la habia visto sonreír de esa manera.

Una vida tranquila…

"Marina Wulfstan".

Ella siempre la habia deseado…pero no quería estar sola.

"Augustus Cole".

Su corazón latía rápidamente por la felicidad que la invadía…

Y la sonrisa aun seguía en sus labios…

**El amor es un sentimiento impredecible, capaz de dar lugar a eventos inesperados…**

**Cuando el cazador se enamora de la presa que muestra ser digna, tal vez sea culpa del destino…**

**Cuando la presa regresa al cazador por voluntad propia, tal vez sea solo suerte…**

**De igual manera el destino no es responsable…**

**Tal vez…los papeles fueron en algún momento invertidos…**

**Después de todo, el amor es impredecible.**

* * *

_Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo de mi serie de one-shots Amor…_

_Por si quedan dudas este fue un crossover de __Valkyria Chronicles y Gears of War__…_

_Personajes: __Marina Wulfstan y Augustus Cole_


	2. A primera derrota

Les presento el segundo capitulo de mi serie "Amor"…

Nada particular que anunciar esta vez, solo que este capitulo puede considerarse Lemon.

Pero no se preocupen, no es nada grafico ni nada por el estilo, espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

**Amor…**

"**A primera derrota"**

**Por: Ralf jones**

Un silencio irreal envolvía la escena en aquel devastado bosque…

Arboles cortados en pedazos y cráteres cubrían la tierra por varios metros. Un grupo de personas, todos ellos magos del famoso gremio Fairy Tail, observaban en silencio.

Sus miradas se centraban en la persona que estaba arrodillada en el centro de aquel campo de batalla. Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra, no habia nada que decir ante tan cruel situación.

Ninguno de ellos imagino que algún día verían a Erza Scarlet la Titania de Fairy Tail derrotada tan brutalmente.

Las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos, su largo cabello rojo cubría su rostro (al menos así no tendría que mirar a sus camaradas en ese momento de humillación). Su cuerpo estaba intacto, no habia rastro de ninguna herida en su piel o cortes en su ropa.

La blusa blanca sin mangas, la falda azul y las botas negras a la altura de la rodilla eran todo lo que cubrían su exquisito cuerpo.

Ella estaba ilesa…

Pero su voluntad para luchar estaba hecha pedazos, al igual que los restos de metal que la rodeaban, restos que alguna vez habían sido las armaduras y armas de la Titania.

En su mente no puedo evitar maldecir su orgullo, después de todo habia sido ella quien habia exigido un duelo para vengar la ofensa que **el **habia hecho contra el gremio.

Llamar a todos los miembros de Fairy tail _**gusanos dependientes de magia**_ habia sido mas de lo que ella y sus camaradas habían podido soportar. Ella como mago de clase S habia sido elegida por sus compañeros para educar al ofensor.

Su orgullo la habia cegado a las obvias señales de que no era rival para ese hombre, debió haber notado lo nervioso que el maestro Makarov se habia puesto al encarar a aquel sujeto y el hecho de que no habia intentado nada cuando aquel hombre habia insultado a Fairy tail cuando se le habia negado el derecho de ser miembro.

Habia perdido sus armaduras más poderosas, tambien una basta cantidad de armas, lanzas, mazos y la mitad de sus 200 espadas.

Habia sido derrotada por un hombre que no tenia nada de magia en el…

Sus ataques habían sido completamente poder, fuerza alcanzada a base de riguroso entrenamiento e incontables batallas. Habia destruido sus armaduras una por una, usando ataques fríamente calculados.

No habia magia en el o en su arma…

Habia sido derrotada por el y su terrible espada negra…

"¿Acaso no piensas seguir luchando?"

Ojos llenos de lágrimas se centraron en el hombre frente a ella, el oponente que la habia derrotado.

Dracule Mihawk…

Su abrigo negro se mecía lentamente con la brisa, la enorme guardia y empuñadura de su espada hacia parecer que estuviese cargando una cruz en su espalda. Aquellos ojos dorados la miraban con tal intensidad que Erza pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

"Termina de una vez, no me humilles mas" respondió la chica

Mihawk la miro por unos momentos "¿Quieres morir?" pregunto el espadachín con incredulidad.

"Fui derrotada frente a mis camaradas y e fallado en restaurar el honor de mi gremio, la humillación es demasiada" por un momento una expresión de asombro paso por el rostro de Mihawk.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunte mientras combatíamos?" la pregunta la toma por sorpresa, sus lágrimas se detuvieron.

Aquella pregunta aun estaba en su mente, así como las palabras que ella habia dado como respuesta, la respuesta que habia dado cuando aun no se percataba de que no tenía posibilidad de ganar.

"_**¿Acaso ocultas tus miedos tras tus armaduras?"**_

"_**No, estas armas y armaduras son mi corazón, mis compañeros y mi gremio son mi alma, vivo para ellos, todo eso le da sentido a mi vida"**_

Erza asiente lentamente…

La mano de Mihawk se posa en la empuñadura de su espada. Erza se limita a respirar hondo y baja la mirada, esperado el momento en que el acabase con ella, la pelirroja cerro los ojos para esperar su destino.

En la distancia puede escuchar los gritos de Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Happy, no, no solo ellos. Todo el gremio estaba gritando, pidiéndole que no se diera por vencida, que se pusiera de pie.

Pero la Titania no podía obligarse a hacerlo, su orgullo estaba hecho pedazos al igual que sus preciadas armaduras.

_**Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, todos, lo siento no fui capaz de vencer…**_

_**Este es el adiós…**_

_**Hasta siempre Fairy Tail**_

CLANG!

Los ojos de la Titania se abrieron de golpe solo para ver su propio reflejo en la hoja negra de aquella poderosa espada. Erza lanzo una mirada de confusión a Mihawk, buscando en aquellos ojos de halcón una explicación.

"Mira con atención" le dijo calladamente el espadachín indicando con su mirada a la hoja de su espada.

Los ojos color chocolate de la pelirroja se centraron en la hoja de la espada, en unos segundos encontró una marca cerca del filo, causada en el momento en que habia re-equipado su _Rengoku no Yoroi_, el enorme mazo que usaba con aquella armadura habia dañado a la espada negra, segundos después la armadura junto con el arma habían sido cortadas en pedazos.

Ese habia sido el único ataque que habia logrado tocarlo de alguna forma…

"He participado en innumerables combates e incluso en una guerra" comenzó a decir el espadachín, y de pronto su mirada se clavo en la de ella dejándola en algo parecido a un trance hipnótico "…Nunca nadie habia dejado una marca en mi espada".

_**¿Acaso esta elogiándome?**_

"Eres muy joven, pero tu potencial es inmenso, no busques la muerte tan rápido" y entonces en un rápido movimiento volvió a colocar aquella enorme espada en su espalda y se arrodillo frente a ella tomándola cuidadosamente por el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

"Dices que tus armaduras y tus armas son tu corazón" el tono en su voz era serio, casi triste "…Y sin embargo tu corazón ya hace en pedazos a tu alrededor".

Después Mihawk se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, pero no sin antes lanzar una mirada sobre su hombro "Si estas dispuesta yo puedo reconstruirlo y hacerlo indestructible" esas palabras sonaban casi poéticas "Tu alma siempre estará intacta".

Y sin más el hombre comenzó a apartarse de ella…

Y Erza se quedo ahí arrodillada en el suelo, las lagrimas ya no escavan de sus ojos, esas ultimas palabras la habían afectado. Un leve tono carmesí se extendía en sus mejillas, su mirada aun seguía la silueta en la distancia. Podía escuchar los pasos y los gritos de sus compañeros.

Erza hizo lo único que podía hacer, llevo una mano contra su pecho para sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

En ese momento se percato que todo sentimiento de humillación habia desde hace mucho desaparecido.

Un mes paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Habia reparado todas las armas y armaduras dañadas, habia tenido que pagar una gran cantidad de dinero, pero para una Mago rango S como ella era solo un pequeño sacrificio.

Un día mientras se encontraba en el gremio conviviendo con sus camaradas (y disfrutando un delicioso pastel de fresa) las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una figura familiar entro al lugar.

Las risas y voces que habían llenado la habitación murieron repentinamente, todos los ojos se centraban en Mihawk, el hombre que habia logrado derrotar a la Titania de Fairy Tail.

Y ante los ojos de sorpresa de Natsu y los demás, Erza se puso de pie y camino hacia el que habia sido su rival.

"¿Estas lista?"

Y ella asintió sin decir nada…

Ambos salieron del lugar dejando atrás a todos los sorprendidos magos. El habia propuesto el hacerla mas fuerte, y finalmente habia llegado la hora de empezar el entrenamiento.

Muy pronto se encontraron en el mismo lugar donde habia sido derrotada, el sitio de su derrota seria donde ella mejoraría hasta un nivel nunca antes imaginado.

Mihawk sabia exactamente lo que necesitaba enseñarle, la joven mujer era buena en el combate, experta en el uso de muchas armas. Su debilidad sin embargo era que caria técnica con ellas, muchas veces su uso de la espada parecía rebajarse a solo abanicar de un lado al otro.

Empezó por enseñarle las estancias apropiadas para la clase de espadas que ella usaba, la Titania era una aprendiz rápida, cada nueva estancia y cada nueva técnica que aprendía era rápidamente adaptada al uso conjunto de una de sus armaduras mágicas.

Mihawk estaba seguro de que en poco tiempo ella seria capaz de vencer a cualquiera, tal vez incluso llegaría a ser una oponente mas que apropiada para el.

Para Erza el entrenamiento se habia vuelto una rutina que habia logrado adaptar a su vida en el gremio. Entrenaba con Mihawk tres días consecutivos y los días restantes de la semana los usaría para descansar y tomar misiones (después de todo, tenia que pagar renta de varios cuartos donde acomodaba las armas y armaduras que no cabían en su re-equip).

Y los cambios comenzaron a ser notados por sus compañeros, los ataques que ya eran tremendamente fuertes ahora parecían imparables. Con cada ataque de su espada la pelirroja era capaz de derrotar a las criaturas mas peligrosas en la nación de Fiore.

Pero algo más habia cambiado en ella…

Algo que no habia querido aceptar hasta ahora…

Mihawk no solo habia reparado su corazón…también lo habia robado.

Todo habia empezado de manera inocente, ella robando miradas a escondidas mientras el la instruía, sonrojándose cada vez que se colocaba junto a ella y tomaba sus manos para corregir una estancia. No es como si pudiera negarlo, para un hombre de 43 años, Mihawk era realmente atractivo.

Pero no era solo eso, su fuerza era como un imán para ella, el que solo era un hombre sin poderes era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier mago que ella hubiera conocido (excepto tal vez el maestro Makarov…tal vez).

Muchas veces trato de convencerse de que no tenía sentido ilusionarse, la diferencia de edades era mucha (23 años de diferencia), además dudaba que Mihawk estuviera interesado en una chica como ella.

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que lo miraba su corazón se aceleraba, y se ponía nerviosa, se sentía como una niña de quince años que no podía decirle al chico que le gustaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Dejando escapar un suspiro la Titania de Fairy Tail entro calladamente a la posada donde Mihawk hospedaba. Algo cambiaria esa noche, no habia otra salida.

Momentos después se encontró a si misma frente a la puerta de su habitación, justo cuando se disponía a tocar, la puerta se abrió frente a ella. Ahí estaba el, con su vestimenta habitual a excepción de su sombrero, la Titania pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.

"¿Scarlet?"

La chica parecía nerviosa, Mihawk no pudo evitar notar que no vestía su armadura Heart Kreuz (como era habitual), en cambio su blusa blanca sin mangas, su falda azul y botas negras eran lo único que cubría su cuerpo.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

El espadachín asintió levemente y se aparto para darle paso…

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron (si eso era posible) su velocidad. La habitación no era muy grande, un baño y una cama eran lo único que ofrecía. A su derecha pudo contemplar la enorme espada negra que descansaba contra la pared, la hoja reflejaba hermosamente la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana al final de la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras ella la devolvió a la realidad. Un tremendo nerviosismo se apodero de ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a acobardarse.

Mihawk la observo calladamente por unos segundos, esperando a que explicara porque estaba ahí. Al ver que la chica no parecía querer hablar, Mihawk pensó en preguntarle que sucedía, fue entonces que capto el tono carmesí en sus mejillas que se extendía hasta su exquisito cuello.

Y antes de que alguna palabra pudiera ser dicha…Mihawk fue _atacado_. Por primera vez en su vida no habia podido reaccionar a tiempo.

Ella…lo estaba besando…

Sus brazos rodeaban su cuello cerrando mas la distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero Mihawk no dudo en responder moviendo sus manos tomándola por la cintura y acercándola mas.

No…habia nada más que pensar…

Los labios de Erza eran dulces, suaves…podía sentirlo todo, el deseo, amor, lujuria, necesidad, soledad, todos esos sentimientos encerrados en un tempestuoso beso. Su cuerpo estaba completamente presionado contra el suyo, podía sentir el calor de sus senos contra su pecho desnudo. Podía tenerla, hacerla suya en ese momento sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Pero Dracule Mihawk era ante todo un caballero…

Los labios de la chica se separaron de los suyos, la Titania de Fairy Tail retrocedió unos pasos, su respiración era rápida, trataba de recuperar el aliento después de tan ferviente beso.

"¿Estas segura?" la pregunta del espadachín resonó en la pequeña habitación, lentamente Erza levanto su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos dorados de halcón.

"Si…" respondió ella sin dudar, Mihawk con su extraordinaria visión podía ver todo lo que necesitaba en sus ojos, aquellos ojos color chocolate encontró solo deseo, ninguna señal de miedo o duda.

Mihawk asintió y con cuidado removió su abrigo quedando solo en sus pantalones y botas. Los ojos de Erza recorrieron con cuidado su cuerpo, gravando en su mente cada detalle, cada pequeño detalle de sus músculos.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, pero esta vez fue mas intenso, las manos de ambos se movían libremente, tocando, explorando. Un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de la pelirroja al momento en que Mihawk la levantada tomándola por la cintura y depositándola con cuidado en la cama de la habitación.

Los labios de Mihawk comenzaron a recorrer su cuello y hombros mientras que sus manos removían una por una las botas de la Titania. De pronto sus manos estaban recorriendo sus largas y bien torneadas piernas robando de sus labios otro pequeño gemido.

Ella por su parte se dedicaba solo a sentir, sus labios besando su cuello, trazar con sus dedos los músculos de su abdomen. Erza estaba feliz, una parte de su mente aun no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo.

Sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, sus sexys piernas, sus grandes senos, su sedoso cabello carmesí. La intensidad del momento habia llegado a un punto cumbre, los besos ya no eran suficiente para el y por la intensidad de las carisias sabia que tampoco eran suficiente para ella.

Un momento después ya estaban unidos, moviéndose con una intensidad frenética. No habia sido necesario remover la falsa azul o la camisa blanca, la necesidad de ambos no habia permitido dichos lujos…

Pequeños gemidos escapaban de los labios de la Titania, el dolor de su virginidad perdida ya habia pasado, ahora solo podía pensar en los labios que se unían a los suyos y en el extremo placer que cada embestida de su cuerpo le brindaba.

Y de pronto una onda de placer recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo arrancando de sus labios un pequeño grito de placer que pronto fue acallado por los labios del espadachín. Su cuerpo aun se estremecía, sus sentidos lentamente regresaban a la normalidad después de la sobrecarga que habían sufrido.

Sin embargo, entre respiraciones rápidas no pudo contener la sonrisa que se mostraba en sus labios.

Ya no habia marcha atrás…

Estaba feliz y asustada, el paso que acababa de dar era decisivo, a ese punto no quedaba más que esperar las consecuencias. Sus miedos se evaporaron en el momento en que Mihawk rodara para quedar junto a ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos y colocándola contra su pecho, en un rápido movimiento el espadachín removió sus botas mientras movía las sabanas para que los cubrieran a ambos.

En ese momento, envuelta en sus brazos descansando contra su pecho, Erza Scarlet se sintió por primera vez completamente a salvo.

Y la vida cambio un poco después de esa noche…

La Titania comenzó a esforzarse por unir a Mihawk con el resto de su vida, Fairy Tail…

Poco a poco el espadachín fue aceptado en el circulo de amigos de Erza, Natsu habia aceptado con la condición de algún día poder luchar contra Mihawk, Grey, Lucy y Happy fueron mas sencillos de convencer.

Erza se sentía por primera vez completa, tenia a sus amigos y el gremio que era su vida y también tenia a su lado al hombre de quien se habia enamorado. La Titania no se arrepentía de lo sucedido aquella noche, tampoco se arrepentía de los inusuales usos que al paso de las noches le habia dado a sus armaduras.

Pero de alguna manera era apropiado, las armaduras eran su corazón…y su corazón solo le pertenecía a Mihawk.

Pero…eventualmente Mihawk tuvo que marcharse…

"Hay un hombre que espera la oportunidad de vencerme, es mi deber aceptar su reto" su voz era tranquila y seria como siempre. No le importaba que estuvieran rodeados de los miembros de Fairy Tail, su atención solo se centraba en la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojo fuego.

"Lo entiendo…" murmuro ella, su mirada clavada en el suelo "Te deseo suerte" y sin mas la Titania se dio la vuelta, sabia que de verlo partir no seria capaz de retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Y Dracule Mihawk salió de las puertas de Fairy Tail, sin un adiós o un gesto de despedida.

Ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, Erza se aproximo al muro donde se colocaban las misiones para exterminio de monstruos, tomo una de las hojas y sin decir una palabra salió del gremio.

Natsu y los demás no trataron de seguirla, sabían que ella necesitaba un tiempo sola.

Los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años…

La vida en Fairy Tail volvió a ser la normal, risas y peleas diarias en el gremio, Erza y los demás habían superado las desastrosas batallas que otros gremios oscuros habían iniciado. Y Fairy Tail se habia alzado con la victoria una y otra vez. Erza se habia encargado de usar cada una de las tecnicas que Mihawk le habia enseñado.

Ese día en particular se celebraba el anual **Fantasia Parade**, el desfile donde los magos de Fairy Tail deleitaban a los habitantes de la ciudad demostrando sus poderes bajo el cielo nocturno iluminado por fuegos artificiales de todos colores.

Los hermosos carros alegóricos se movían por las calles a paso lento, la música y las risas de los espectadores le daban un ambiente de tranquilidad aquella noche. Los magos demostraban sus habilidades, realizando actos con sus poderes.

Natsu usaba su fuego para formar el símbolo de su gremio, Grey creaba figuras de hielo y Lucy junto a las demás chicas del gremio bailaba al ritmo de la música.

Erza vestida en una hermoso vestido azul que resaltaba perfectamente las curvas de su cuerpo, realizaba una hermosa danza, en sus manos cargaba dos sables de hoja curva. Su cuerpo se movía de forma precisa y exacta, pero al mismo tiempo era extremadamente rápido.

Parecía estar bailando, una danza hermosa pero mortal…

De pronto una luz envuelve su cuerpo, el vestido desaparece y es en cambio sustituido por unos pantalones hakama color rojo, solo vendas cubrían su pecho y su cabello que habia estado suelto ahora era sujetado en una larga cola de caballo. Los sables también habían desaparecido, un par de katanas ahora estaban en las manos de la Titania.

Y la danza de espadas continuo, sus movimientos habían aumentado su velocidad, sus pies descalzos ni siquiera parecían tocar la superficie del carro alegórico.

Los espectadores observaban impresionados semejante acto...

De la nada una figura tomo lugar al centro de la calle, bloqueando el paso del desfile, de inmediato todas las miradas se tornaron al desconocido.

Erza, estando en el carro al frente del desfile no tardo en reconocer a esa figura. El abrigo negro, el sombrero con la pluma, aquellos ojos dorados de halcon, la enorme espada que parecía más una cruz en su espalda.

"¡Mihawk!"

Dracule Mihawk llevo una mano a la empuñadura de su espada negra, y con un rápido movimiento lanzo un swing hacia el cielo.

Nadie estaba preparado para lo que ocurriría…

El cielo oscuro se abrió como si hubiera sido cortado por la espada de Mihawk, de la abertura emergió la luz que el sol aun alcanzaba a lanzar a ese lado de la tierra. La música y todo movimiento ceso por un momento, los ojos de todos miraban con sorpresa el evento que sucedía en los cielos.

Era como ver el amanecer en plena noche…

Eventualmente el cielo volvió a cerrarse, la oscuridad de la noche volvió a dominar el firmamento. Aquellos que tuvieron la suficiente suerte de bajar la mirada a tiempo pudieron ser testigos de cómo la Titania saltaba de su carro alegórico para correr hacia Mihawk.

Erza salto a sus brazos, Mihawk la recibió con brazos abiertos sosteniéndola contra si mismo, las piernas de la pelirroja envolvieron la cadera del espadachín, sus labios se unieron desesperadamente a los suyos.

Dios sabia que lo habia extrañado…

Los espectadores explotaron en gritos de elogios y felicitaciones, poco después se les unieron el resto de Fairy Tail.

Desde la sima de su carro alegórico, el maestro Makarov sonrió satisfecho, feliz de ver a Erza reunida con su pareja.

El alma y corazón de Erza Scarlet estaban nuevamente completos.

**El amor es un sentimiento impredecible, capaz de dar lugar a eventos inesperados…**

**Cuando el corazón de una guerrera es destruido, y su voluntad hecha pedazos, tal vez vivir ya no tenga sentido para ella…**

**Pero si su corazón es restaurado, tal vez suceda un cambio…**

**Aquel que una vez fue su adversario, ahora es su maestro y su corazón comienza a latir solo por el…**

**Tal vez…las miradas y acciones significan mas que un simple "Te amo"…**

**Después de todo, el amor es impredecible.**

* * *

_Bueno aquí termina el capitulo dos de mi serie de one-shots "Amor…"_

_Por si quedan dudas, fue un crossover de __Fairy Tail y One Piece_

_Personajes: __Erza Scarlet y Dracule Mihawk_


End file.
